Los Mithos de las esmeraldas caos
by Lovely Pixie
Summary: La vida de los amigos de Sonic da un giro inesperado, cuando unos extraños viajeros aparecen de pronto, y comienzan los cambios. Por qué Shadow deberá resoiver el misterio de su identidad, y el misterio de la desaparición de las esmeraldas caos. (Shadaze y harem en colaboración con Yog la sombra del amor)
1. El origen de las esmeraldas caos.

Capítulo 1 prólogo y el origen de las esmeraldas caos.

Durante mucho tiempo la tribu de los equidna vivió pensando que ellos eran los únicos poseedores de un gran conocimiento de todo el mundo y nada ni nadie podía rivalizar con ellos.

Debido a esto hubo muchas guerras civiles hasta que llegaron los 8 viajeros que con sus increíbles poderes terminaron con la guerra y los equidna vieron a estos misteriosos viajeros como Dioses a los que adoraron.

Los viajeros se sorprendieron y dejaron que aquella tribu primitiva los adore. Los viajeros se quedaron con los equidna durante muchos años, pero unos cuantos miembros de la tribu dudaron que estos viajeros fueran dioses y sin dudarlo los mataron a sangre fría, pero a los 6 meses de haber muerto ellos volvieron a la vida y se vengaron de aquellos que se atrevieron a matarlos.

Después de este, incidente la tribu se dividió entre los que veían a los viajeros como Dioses y los que creían que eran demonios que sólo traerán el caos y la calamidad al mundo.

Muchos años después los 8 viajeros son muy felices con la tribu de los equidna, pero ya casí todos piensan que son demonios debido a su gran poder e inmortalidad.

Durante la fiesta del aniversario 200 de la llegada de los dioses viajeros los equidna rebeldes atacaron por sorpresa a los 8 viajeros a los que mataron y para que ellos no se vengaran cuando despertaran de su largo sueño fueron sellados en 7 esmeraldas pequeñas y una gigante.

Después ejecutaron a todos sus seguidores para que nadie tratará de liberarlos.

un siglo después la llamada esmeralda madre, despertó y acabó casi por completo a la tribu, pero los últimos miembros de los equidna lo mataron y él volvió a dormir.

Los restantes miembros de la tribu de los equidna, al ver el gran peligro que son las esmeraldas caos para el mundo decidieron vigilarlas para asegurarse de que nunca despierten.

Pasaron dos siglos más y la esmeralda madre volvió a despertar, pero fue derrotada por un erizo azul y sus amigos y su gran rabia fue calmada por una joven equidna llamada Tikal.

La esmeralda madre ha despertado dos veces y el tiempo para que los otros 7 despierten se acerca ...

* * *

Así termina el primer capítulo de esta gran obra que hago en colaboración con Yog la sombra del amor y además de mis OC podrán ver a Hikari Robotnik y otros personajes de Yog. Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. La desaparición de las esmeraldas caos

Capítulo 2. "La desaparición de las esmeraldas caos y la llegada de los viajeros"

Han pasado tres años desde que Caos despertó y después de muchas peleas, Sonic y sus amigos regresaron a Mobius con la ayuda de Shadow y el Arca que fue restaurada por G.U.N y ahora disfrutan de la paz que reina por todo el mundo.

Es una hermosa noche en Mobius bañada por los delicados rayos de la Luna llena. Es pasada la media noche y todos duermen tranquilamente, pero sin que nadie se de cuenta algo extraño pasa con las esmeraldas caos que empezaron a brillar.

A la mañana siguiente Tails se despertó con mucha energía, salió de su cama y corrió a su taller sin notar algo curioso ya que quiere ver a alguien y pensó en ir con el tornado. Tails se subió a su avión y lo encendió, pero este no arrancó y Tails pensó que debe de ser una falla mecánica. Tails suspiró bajó del tornado y lo revisó de pies a cabeza para encontrar la falla.

10 minutos después Tails descubrió que sólo le faltaba la esmeralda caos verde de la que estaba seguro que la había dejado instalada en el tornado para que este listo para usarse en cualquier momento.

Tails se acercó a una mesa de trabajo donde siempre deja la esmeralda cuando no la está usando y vió que sólo estaba la esmeralda falsa que usa de repuesto. Tails muy confundido pensó en.

_"__¿Qué raro? Estaba seguro de que estaría aquí.__" _

Tails muy confundido salió de su taller fue a la sala y empezó a buscar la esmeralda mientras pensaba en.

_"__Espero que Sonic no allá entrado a mi casa para llevarse la esmeralda_._"_

Tails suspiró y escuchó unos ruidos que venían de la cocina que lo alertaron y con cautela fue a ver esperando que no sea Sonic. Tails se asomó para ver quien era y vió a una guapa zorrita Blanca de largo cabello verde esmeralda trenzado que le llega hasta la cintura con una hermosa blusa rosa pálido falda azul cielo que le llega hasta las rodillas, con detalles en rojo carmín unas botas negras y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

La joven se percató de la presencia de Tails se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa dijo.

-¡Hola! Soy Jade y espero que nos llevemos bien ya que me quedaré a vivir aquí.

Tails muy sorprendido dijo.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

Jade sonrió amable y Tails le preguntó.

-¿Cómo fue qué entraste? ¿Y por qué te quedarás aquí?

Jade lo pensó un momento y con una sonrisa respondió.

-Bueno. He estado viajando por mucho tiempo y he pensando en quedarme aquí porque me parece un buen lugar para vivir por un tiempo, y entre por esa ventana abierta.

Jade señaló una ventana en la sala que efectivamente estaba abierta y Tails al darse la vuelta y ver que Jade tenía razón suspiró y preguntó.

-Estoy buscando una esmeralda que se me perdió ¿Y quería saber si la has visto?

La hermosa sonrisa de Jade desapareció y con voz sería respondió.

-No la he visto.

Tails se dio la vuelta miró a Jade y le preguntó.

-¿Pasa algo?

La zorrita reaccionó y su sonrisa regresó puso los platos con el desayuno en la mesa y con voz amable dijo.

-No es nada. Ahora vamos a desayunar.

Tails suspiró y se sentó a la mesa junto a Jade que sonreía muy feliz.

Mientras tanto.

La famosa actriz y cantante Ami Rose estaba tomando un pequeño descanso ya que está noche dará un concierto y en lo que Nicol prepara todo para esta noche ella salió de paseó con su amiga Cream. Las dos llegaron a un hermoso campo de flores donde las dos se quedaron para relajarse, y Cream muy feliz empezó a jugar con con sus amigos Chao.

Ami veía como su amiga se divierte y pensaba en lo tonta que fue al esperar a que ese baboso de Sonic corresponda a sus sentimientos, y en cómo es más feliz ahora que él se ha ido. Ami suspiró y vió como Cream lanzó varias flores al aire, y una suave brisa hizo que los pétalos bailarán en el aire. La brisa llevó los pétalos a un lugar un poco más alejado de donde ellas están y escucharon a alguien estornudar. Ami y Cream se sorprendieron ya que estaban seguras de que no había nadie ahí y vieron a un conejo blanco de hermosos ojos azul cielo cabello corto del mismo color de sus ojos una camisa blanca chaleco negro pantalones de mezclilla azul Rey y zapatos color chocolate que se había incorporado las vió y con una sonrisa las saludó.

Ami estaba un poco confusa con esto y Cream muy alegre saludo al conejo blanco que se levantó y se acercó a ellas para decirles.

-Hola soy un viajero. Mi nombre es Hoshi y como acabó de llegar a la ciudad me preguntaba ¿si me podrían mostrar la ciudad?

Las dos asintieron y Hoshi con una sonrisa dijo.

-Muchas gracias señoritas.

Ami se levantó sacudió un poco su hermoso vestido blanco con detalles en azul y Orquídea y con una cálida sonrisa dijo.

-Yo soy Ami Rose y ella es mi amiga Cream, y los pequeños Chao se llaman Cheese y Chocola.

Hoshi sonrió feliz y dijo.

-Majou, Zauber vengan aquí.

Un hermoso Chao héroe salió de entre las nubes y rápido voló hacia Hoshi que le preguntó.

-¿Y dónde está Zauber?

Majou sonrió y rápido voló a dónde estaba Zauber, y Hoshi camino hacia donde Majou volaba muy feliz. Hoshi se inclinó, buscó algo entre las flores y al poco rato sacó a un intimidante Chao negro que forcejeaba para zafarse del agarré de Hoshi, quien con una sonrisa dijo.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos listos ¿Nos vamos?

Ami y Cream asintieron con una sonrisa y los 7 sé fueron de ahí.

Mientras tanto.

Silver corría sin rumbo alguno por una gran llanura tratando de olvidar lo que Blaze le dijo.

Flash back...

Después de su duro entrenamiento en las montañas Silver regresó a casa sintiéndose mucho más fuerte y pensaba en declararsele a Blaze que debe de extrañarlo mucho.

Silver entró a la casa buscó a Blaze, a la que encontró en su cuarto y ella se estaba arreglando. Blaze se sorprendió de ver a Silver y con una sonrisa encantadora dijo.

-Que bueno, que ya regresaste.

Silver con una sonrisa le preguntó a su querida amiga.

-¿Por qué tan arreglada?

Blaze con una risita alegré respondió.

-Es que está tarde voy a tener otra cita con mi darling Shadow y quiero estar bonita para él.

Silver sintió que la lanza caos de Shadow atravesaba su corazón y con un hilo de voz dijo.

-Que bien... por ti...

Silver no pudo más y se fue de ahí corriendo con el corazón roto.

Fin del Flash back...

Silver sin dejar de correr por la llanura trataba de secar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y al no ver por donde iba se estrelló aparatosamente contra un muro, y cayó al suelo con los ojos en espiral

Un momento después Silver reaccionó se incorporó miró a todas partes y notó que no había tal muro con el que se había estrellado, y vió que más adelante de donde él estaba había una figura muy parecida a Shadow que se alejaba de él. Silver pensó que Shadow lo había atacado y lleno de furia, y celos lo atacó a súper velocidad, pero antes de que pudiera conectar un sólo golpe está persona se movió una fracción de segundo más rápido que él y le dio una brutal patada que mandó a volar a Silver unos 50 metros.

Silver rápido se levantó listo para pelear, y se acercó a súper velocidad, pero notó que era una chica la que lo mandó a volar y muy avergonzado dijo.

-Lo siento mucho creí que eras alguien más.

La hermosa eriza Blanca con un peinado como el de Shadow, pero en las partes que deberían ser rojas eran púrpuras dos trenzas de color púrpura a los lados de su hermoso rostro, bellísimos ojos púrpuras y un fleco púrpura que entre cubre su ojo izquierdo una blusa rosa pálido con hermosos bordados en verde esmeralda, un pantalón de mezclilla negro entallado y unas botas negras que muy molesta dijo.

-Se ve que eres todo un bruto sin cerebro que le gusta asaltar a las chicas lindas.

Ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar para alejarse de Silver que se quedó pasmado un momento con la belleza de aquella joven, que se alejaba de él que reaccionó rápido y fue tras de ella, y sin dudarlo se dirigió a ella, y con voz tímida, dijo.

-Em soy Silver ¿Y tú eres?

La joven lo miró con frialdad y pensó en.

_"__Que idiota es este tipo. Primero lo goleó y ahora quiere coquetear conmigo.__"_

Ella suspiró y con voz fría respondió.

-Soy Shade.

Silver se alegró mucho de conocer el nombre de esta hermosa eriza y antes de que él pudiera decir algo más Shade le dio un tremendo golpe en el estómago que lo desmayó y Shade continuó su camino.

Mientras tanto.

La princesa Sally buscaba como loca por todas partes la esmeralda caos roja, que había desaparecido de la caja fuerte donde la tenia y teme que la hayan robado. Sally al no poder encontrar la esmeralda llamó a la Policía, que llegó a la escena del crimen 45 minutos después de que Sally les llamará. Los policías buscaron por todas partes algún indicio de que alguien irrumpió en el castillo, pero no encontraron nada lo que dejó a todos pasmados porque no sabían cómo rayos es que la esmeralda caos roja había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Mientras tanto.

En otra parte del Castillo Lupe la loba estaba patrullando por los pasillos del Castillo, cuando vió a un sospechoso Gato negro de cabello rojo corto orejas blancas, ojos rojos y un fleco que entre cubre su ojo derecho una camisa verde eléctrico pantalones de mezclilla, larga cola negra con la punta Blanca y zapatos color chocolate.

Lupe entre cerró sus ojos en sospecha y con autoridad preguntó.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo fue qué entraste?

El Gato negro miró a Lupe y con una sonrisa respondió.

-Mi nombre es Kroshringer y soy un viajero que vino a comer al castillo, pero me perdí y bueno...

Lupe suspiró más tranquila al saber que viene a comer y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Sigueme te llevaré a la cocina.

Kroshringer sonrió cálidamente y Lupe lo guió hasta la cocina, donde cierto erizo azul devoraba todo lo que podía y al verlos llegar él dijo con la boca llena de fideos.

-Hola Lupe ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Kroshringer vió a Sonic y pensó en.

_"_¿Qué rayos hace aquí ese vago?_" _

Lupe muy molesta dijo.

-¡Deja de hablar con la boca llena Sonic, es asqueroso!

Sonic muy ruidosamente se terminó su ramen y con una gran sonrisa dijo.

-Hola extraño yo soy el grandioso y genial Sonic, el gran héroe que a salvado incontables veces a este mundo.

Kroshringer parpadeo un par de veces y con media sonrisa dijo.

-De verdad nunca en mi vida había oído de ti, desconocido.

Sonic abatido por saber que ese gato negro no lo conoce se desplomó en la mesa, y Kroshringer con una sonrisa malvada se alegró de ver a Sonic todo derrotado, y Lupe no pudo evitar reírse un poco de Sonic.

Kroshringer se sentó en una mesa lejos de Sonic porque no quiere que se le pegue lo apestado y Lupe le sirvió su comida.

Kroshringer empezó a comer y Sonic se recuperó se acercó al gato negro y algo desesperado dijo.

-No te creo extraño. Estoy seguro de que me conoces.

Kroshringer dejó de comer y con media sonrisa malvada respondió.

-Está bien. Sí he escuchado de un erizo heroico, pero no creo que sea alguien tan simplón como tú.

Kroshringer continuó comiendo muy feliz mientras que Sonic se quedó boquiabierto y Lupe no paraba de reirse.

Kroshringer terminó de comer y se retiró antes de que Sonic le quiera hacer algo por no reconocerlo como el gran héroe.

Kroshringer salió del Castillo de Sally y camino hacia ciudad central ya que de seguro sus compañeros están ahí.

Mientras tanto...

Honey muy alegre caminaba por las calles de ciudad central y disfrutaba de este tranquilo domingo cuando unos ladrones robaron un Banco y se dieron a la fuga. Honey suspiró un poco molesta y buscó la esmeralda caos amarilla que usa para convertirse en Magical Mitsu la fabulosa súper heroína que se ha vueltó más popular que Sonic, al no encontrar la esmeralda se preocupó mucho y pensó que se le había perdido, pero de repente se transformó sin la necesidad de la esmeralda y rápido fue por los rufianes sin notar que en un callejón no muy lejos de donde estaba una hermosa sirena de rubia cabellera que le llega hasta la cintura un fleco, ojos amarillos, piel blanca una hermosa blusa color magenta con detalles en dorado una falda negra con preciosos detalles en blanco que veía lo que estaba pasando con una gran sonrisa y salió del callejón donde estaba sin ser vista.

Magical Mitsu se apareció frente a los malvados rufianes que se sorprendieron y ella les dio una paliza. Una vez que Magical Mitsu derrotó a los viles rufianes se fue de ahí antes de que llegará la Policía y en un algún callejón alejado de donde fue la pelea la heroína suspiró y regresó a ser Honey, quien salió de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado. Honey caminaba muy feliz por las calles de ciudad central, cuando la sirena se le acercó que le preguntó.

-Disculpe. Conoce de algún hotel donde me pueda quedar porque los otros lugares a donde he ido están llenos y bueno si es necesario trabajaré para pagar mi estancia.

Honey parpadeo un par de veces lo pensó un momento y respondió.

-Está bien te, puedes quedar en mi casa y me encantaría que me ayudarás en mi tienda de ropa y accesorios.

La sirena muy feliz y con entusiasmo dijo.

-Muchas gracias señoritas. Mi nombre es Allure y será un gusto trabajar para usted.

Honey muy halagada dijo.

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo. Yo soy Honey la gata y espero que seamos buenas amigas.

Allure sonrió cálidamente y preguntó.

-Como acabó de llegar a esta ciudad no sé porque hay tanta gente reunida aquí ¿Y quería saber que les pasa?

Honey con una sonrisa respondió.

-No te preocupes sólo es el club de fans de la gran cantante y actriz Ami Rose que si más no me equivoco dará un gran concierto está noche.

Allure sonrió feliz de saber que está noche habrá un concierto de Ami y ya no puede esperar para verlo, y las dos fueron a un restaurante para comer algo y hablar de varias cosas.

Mientras tanto.

Blaze estaba de compras y mientras escogía lo que usará para la cena de esta noche su mente estaba en otra cosa.

Flash back.

Blaze se estaba arreglando ya que hoy es su octava cita con su adorado Shadow y espera que está noche puedan llevar su relación al siguiente nivel. Blaze suspiró amorosa al pensar en eso, pero su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido porque en el espejo vió a un Silver un poco desaseado parado en el umbral de la puerta y ella con una sonrisa dijo.

-Que bueno, que ya regresaste.

Silver interrumpió a Blaze al preguntarle con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Por qué tan arreglada?

Blaze con una risita respondió.

-Es que está tarde voy a tener otra cita con mi darling Shadow y quiero estar bonita para él.

Blaze parpadeo un par de veces muy confusa de ver la cara que puso Silver y con un hilo de voz él dijo.

-Que bien... por ti...

Silver se fue de ahí corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a Blaze más confusa.

Fin del flash back.

Blaze terminó de comprar las cosas que necesitaba suspiró y pensó en.

"_Silver de verdad necesita una novia que le quite lo vago que de seguro se le pegó de Sonic."_

Blaze salió de la tienda camino de regreso a casa, pero de repente su reloj empezó a sonar indicándole que ya casi es hora de su cita con Shadow y por distraerse al pensar en Silver podría llegar tarde.

Blaze no sabía que hacer en ese momento porque si regresaba a casa no llegaría a tiempo, a su cita con Shadow y en eso estaba cuando vió a una Lince negra con manchas y rayas plateadas, cabello azul suavemente ondulado recogido con un listón lila en una cola de caballo hacia abajo que le llega hasta el pecho un fleco que entre cubre su ojo derecho unas gafas una hermosa blusa con bordados en rojo sin mangas, una mini falda fiusha con preciosas flores bordadas en dorado, unas mallas color cobalto y unas botas negras que casi llegan a sus rodillas que caminaba tranquilamente, y como sintió que está lince era confiable le pidió que por favor llevabara las cosas que compró a su casa, y joven llamada Aoi acepto. Blaze estaba muy feliz y le dio su dirección una llave de repuesto para que pudiera dejar las cosas y se fue corriendo a su cita mientras que Aoi fue a la casa de la gatita.

Una vez ahí Aoi entró a la casa de Blaze usando la llave que le dio la gatita se dirigió a la cocina donde dejó los víveres y después salió de la casa dejó la llave de repuesto en una maceta en la entrada y ya se iba cuando alguien le dijo.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

Aoi se dio la vuelta vió que era Silver y con voz sería respondió.

-Soy Aoi y sólo vine a dejar unos víveres que me encargó Blaze.

Silver no estaba del todo seguro con lo que Aoi le dijo, pero por una extraña razón le creyó y le preguntó.

-¿Y por qué Blaze te pidió que trajeras los víveres aquí?

Aoi sonrió y respondió.

-Medio la impresión de que ella tenía un muy importante compromiso y es por eso que yo traje los víveres.

Silver súper celoso pensó que ese compromiso tan importante debe de ser su cita con Shadow y con eso en mente Silver se fue de ahí corriendo a toda velocidad decidido a encontrarlos para darle una lección a Shadow por tratar de quitarle el amor de Blaze. Aoi parpadeo un par de veces un poco confusa con lo que pasó suspiró y continuó su camino.

Mientras Tanto...

En la base de los Caotix, Vector y Spio estaban interrogando al único testigo que vió como la esmeralda caos blanca fue robada y Vector con voz sería preguntó por enésima vez.

-Dinos Charmi ¿¡Cómo es posible qué un vulgar ladrón haya burlado nuestro súper sistema de seguridad impenetrable sin que nos diéramos cuenta y se robara la esmeralda caos blanca!?

Charmi muy fastidiado respondió.

-Ya te lo dije cómo mil veces. Me desperté, con sed fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua y cuando iba de regresó a mi cuarto... Arrrg ¿Por qué no puedo recordar cómo era él? No se que más pasó porque lo último que recuerdo es despertar en el suelo, pero estoy seguro de que vi a alguien esa noche.

Vector molestó azotó sus manos contra la mesa y antes de que pudiera decir algo Spio lo interrumpió diciendo.

-Ya déjalo en paz Vector. él no va a recordar nada y éste interrogatorio no nos llevará a ninguna parte.

Vector se molestó más golpeó la mesa y con voz sería dijo.

-Ya deja de encubrir a tu cómplice ¿Y dinos dónde rayos está la esmeralda caos blanca?

Charmi muy cansado de este interrogatorio respondió con molestia.

-¡¡Ya les dije más de mil veces que no puedo recordar lo que vi!!

Vector enojado iba a decir algo, pero Spio no lo dejo al decir.

-Será mejor que descansamos un rato de esto y desayunemos algo. Tal vez de esa forma Charmi pueda recordar algo de lo que vió anoche.

Vector suspiró en derrota ya que Spio tenía razón ya que él tenía mucha hambre y los tres salieron de su casa para ir a un restaurante de comida rápida para desayunar. Los tres ordenaron algo y mientras comían Vector recordó a cierta ladrona de exuberantes joyas que seguramente fue quien robó la esmeralda caos blanca y Charmi la está encubriendo.

Vector terminó su comida y rápido salió del restaurante, y fue al bar de Rouge seguido por sus amigos que estaban muy confundidos y no entendían lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo.

Mientras tanto...

En el club, Rouge y su nuevo ayudante estaban limpiando el club para esta noche y de repente Vector entró por las puertas dobles y dijo con gran autoridad.

-¡¡Te atrape maldita ladrona!!

El ayudante miró a Vector con seriedad y Rouge muy enojada dijo.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando Vector yo no he hecho nada malo ¡¡Grandísimo idiota!!

Vector muy confiado se acercó a Rouge que le dijo.

-Ahora piensas en inculparme de algo que no hice. Eres más tarado de lo que pensé.

Vector sonrió con gran confianza y dijo con un tono retador.

-Tengo que admitir, que tu idea de hacer que Charmi nos robara la esmeralda caos blanca para dártela a ti fue muy buena, pero olvidaste que yo soy el mejor detective del universo.

Rouge suspiró molesta y dijo.

-¿De que chorradas estás hablando baboso?

Vector con media sonrisa dijo.

-No te hagas la que no sabe ¿Dónde está la esmeralda caos blanca?

Rouge furiosa dijo.

-Ya veo esta es otra de tus tontas elucubraciones sin sentido alguno detective inútil que no tiene nada más que hacer y sólo vienes a molestarme. Ya deja de quitarme el tiempo y ponte a trabajar tonto.

Vector se molestó y dijo.

-No trates de engañarme vil ladrona.

Vector tomó con gran fuerza la mano de Rouge que forcejeó y dijo.

-¡¡¡Sueltame bruto!!!

Vector jaloneaba a Rouge y Spio al igual que Charmi estaban boquiabiertos por lo que estaban viendo, y el joven murciélago que estaba ayudando con la limpieza se acercó a Vector al que tomó por la muñeca con tanta fuerza que casi se la rompe lo que hizo, que el detective soltara a Rouge que dijo mientras se sobaba la mano.

-Gracias Sai.

Vector muy adolorido miró con furia al murciélago negro que viste el uniforme del club y tiene el cabello plateado corto un fleco, y antinaturales ojos plateados que dejaron pasmado a Vector ya que ese color de ojos no es natural y le preguntó a Rouge.

-¿Quién es ese?

Rouge respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Su nombre es Sai y es mi nuevo ayudante.

Vector entre cerró sus ojos en sospecha y dijo.

-Que casualidad. La esmeralda caos blanca desaparece y éste Sai se aparece, y convenientemente se vuelve el nuevo ayudante del club de ladrones.

Rouge se molestó y dijo.

-¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!! Este es un club respetable y no las chorradas que estas pensando.

Vector hizo una mueca, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Sai con voz sería dijo.

-De verdad estás seguro de que ese artículo fue robado. Cuando bien se pudo haber ido porque quería alejarse de tí.

Vector muy enojado y confundido le preguntó a Sai.

-¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?

Sai con media sonrisa respondió.

-Sólo quiero decir que dejes de culpar a los demás por tus errores y que ya va siendo hora de que te des por vencido.

Vector más enojado dijo.

-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para decirme semejantes chorradas?

Sai con una sonrisa respondió.

-Yo sólo soy un viajero de una tierra lejana.

Vector muy enojado agarró a Sai por la camisa lo miró a los ojos y dijo con voz sería.

-No te creo. Hay algo muy raro en tí y lo voy a descubrir.

Sai con un rápido movimiento se zafó del agarré de Vector y con voz sería dijo.

-Estoy seguro de que la esmeralda que tanto buscas aparecerá cuando dejes de buscarla y acusar a los inocentes de habertela robado.

Vector gruñó molestó y se fue con sus amigos que estaban sorprendidos de ver a Vector desencajado de coraje e incapaz de hacer algo contra ese murciélago. Rouge se alegró de que esos tontos se fueron y Sai pensaba en.

_"__Aunque Charmi olvido por completo haberme visto a noche porque borré su memoria ese tonto de Vector no lo dejará en paz nunca y seguirá sospechando de mi hasta que recuperé la esmeralda caos blanca, pero yo no quiero volver." _

Mientras Sai limpiaba las mesas recordó que Tails hizo varias esmeraldas falsas lo que es muy conveniente para él en este momento y con telepatía se comunicó con Jade, quien estaba ayudando a Tails con la limpieza de su taller y una vez que ella supo lo que le pasó a Sai, Jade le preguntó a Tails con voz dulce.

-Esa esmeralda blanca en la mesa es muy bonita ¿Y me preguntaba si me la puedes regalar?

Tails con una sonrisa respondió.

-Claro que te la puedes quedar y no te preocupes yo haré otra más tarde.

Jade se alegró mucho se acercó a la mesa tomó la esmeralda falsa que guardó en su bolsillo, le agradeció a Tails y fue a barrer la entrada. Jade con telepatía le reportó a Sai que ya tenía la esmeralda falsa y con sus poderes caos hizo otra copia para que Tails no sospeche nada y le mandó a su compañero la otra. Sai sonrió limpió perfectamente la esmeralda falsa que mandó al cuartel de los Caotix y para cuando Vector y los demás regresaron se sorprendieron de ver la esmeralda y Vector rápido se acercó a esta para examinarla esperando encontrar una huella, pero no pudo encontrar ni una sola huella se dio cuenta de que esto lo hizo un profesional.

Mientras tanto...

Sai sonrió ya que está seguro de que Vector estará muy ocupado con esto y muy feliz continuó con su trabajo ya que se quitó a Vector de encima...


End file.
